princesswodfandomcom-20200214-history
Wind
You may not see and you not think about it, but air is a constant presence in our lives. Practitioners of this charm haven't forgotten that. These princesses stir the air around them into magical life, imbuing its chaotic form with purpose. Their foes find themselves buffeted by unseen blows and entangled in formless prisons. Atmospheric Artistry (O) You conjure a light breeze or a dust devil under your control. Cost: 1 Magic Dice Pool: Resolve + Occult + Inner Light Action: Standard Effect: You can create and dismiss winds to physically manipulate anything within your line of sight as a standard action. This effect lasts one round per success. The wind has a strength score equal to your Inner Light. If you try to use this power on an object somebody else is holding, use your Wits + Inner Light for a disarm check. Gust (OO) You generate a strong gust of wind, blowing back objects and people. Cost: 1 Magic Dice Pool: Resolve + Occult + Inner Light Action: Full Round Effect: The wind blows against anything and anyone in your immediate line of sight. Each success is considered a success on either a strength check to move on object or a grapple check against a target. If the target fails their grapple check, they are knocked prone. Anyone prone can be moved by the wind as if they were an object of equal weight. The windstream extends 10*IL feet. You may reactivate this power from round to round without having to end it. Chords of Air (OOO) You conjure a whirling cyclone, trapping any inside and lifting them into the air. Cost: 2 Magic Dice Pool: Resolve + Occult + Inner Light Action: Full round Effect: The cyclone covers 10 feet per dot of Inner Light. Anyone caught in the cyclone must resist with a grapple check or effectively captured within it. For each success, the cyclone can lift fifty pounds of material or cushion the fall of 100 pounds of material. The cyclone persists as long as you concentrate on it or until those within successful break out with a grapple check. Wind Toss (OOOO) You conjure a violent updraft that throws your opponents straight into the air. Cost: 2 Magic, 1 Willpower Dice Pool: Resolve + Occult + Inner Light Action: Full Round Effect: You can lift up to 50 x Inner Light pounds into the air. For each success, you throw the target ten feet into the air or lift an additional 50 pounds. If the passage upward is blocked by a roof or similar surface, each remaining success becomes bashing damage. Any thrown objects or people fall down on the next round. Furious Breath (OOOOO) You summon a cyclone rich in elemental fury to surround you. Cost: 2 Magic, 1 Willpower Dice Pool: Resolve + Occult + Inner Light Action: Full round Effect: Against thrown or propelled objects, each success is subtracted from the attacking dice pool. Anyone attempting to close quarters with you must beat your successes with a grapple check or is thrown violently, taking one bashing damage per unbeaten success. Any structure directly below or above you suffers one bashing damage per success for each round. This effect persists for one round per Inner Light.